Seducing
by SeEmYaWeSoMeNeSs
Summary: Rose decides she's had enough of Scorpius's arrogance and insults so decides to seduce him... Only, it backfires on her. ScorpiusRose


**Okay, this one's a bit weird but I decided to post it because I'm bored...**

* * *

Rose narrowed her eyes. "Hello, _Malfoy_."

He gave her an arrogant smirk, "Well, _Weasley_, I'd say it's nice to see you but I couldn't because that would be a lie." She rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip, "Now get out of my way before your weasel germs rub off on me." He was such an insufferable prat! She blocked him from leaving and glowered, "I know it must be hard to watch something as handsome as me leave but I simply can't stand your presence."

She forced down a retort and then gave him a smile. It did exactly as planned, caught him off guard. "You think my family has germs, Malfoy?" She was aware at how sweet her tone was and it seemed the blonde headed git was smart enough to take a step back. She stepped closer to him and met his eyes.

She was surprised when he took in a sharp gasp of air, but ignored it. "What are you doing?" He asked warily and she batted her eyelashes innocently, moving closer.

"Why didn't you answer my question?"

His voice shook when he replied, "Because it's obvious. Yes, your-" He stiffened when she placed a hand on his chest. It was working. He stumbled back, "What are you doing?" He repeated and she tilted her head as if confused. _Surprised, Malfoy? Aren't you always going on about how I find you attractive?_ She mentally chuckled, _Let's see what you think of my 'weasel germs' now._

"Well, I've decided you were right. You _are_ handsome." She purred and he suddenly laughed. She frowned, _Crap, he's not going to fall for it! _"I'm serious."

He shook his head, "I'm sure you think you are. Wonder who gave you the love potion?" He chuckled, "Well, whatever it is it works wonders. See ya, Weasley, hopefully you'll get better." If he expected her to swoon and flutter out of his way...

Well, then he was in for a surprise. She narrowed her eyes and shoved him against the wall. Was that fear in his eyes? "There is no love potion, _Scorpius_, I can promise you that." He seemed to stop breathing and she grinned wickedly, "Because whoever made it... Well, I'd be obsessing over them not you, am I right?"

She wasn't sure what the emotions in his eyes were but they were conflicting and he actually seemed to be in pain. Well, good then! He deserved any painful feeling he got! "You just used my name." He said uneasily, "So that means you're either under the Imperius curse or you aren't Rose."

Rose chuckled, "That's where your wrong, I'm doing this of my own free will and I _am_ Rose. In second year I tripped and fell on top of you, bringing down an entire stack of thick books. Remember? I don't think you've told anyone about that and I wouldn't because of the embarrassment."

His eyes widened, "Have you been _brainwashed_? You _hate _me!"

_He's already coming apart? Ha! Serves him right!_ "Do I?" He stared at her in surprise, "You always seemed so sure that I loved you."

He relaxed suddenly and chuckled, though it sounded off, almost nervous. "Ha ha, Weasley, very funny. You were starting to scare me there. Now quit with the games, I have somewhere I have to be."

She shook her head, "I'm not playing with you, Malfoy." She wasn't sure how much longer she could pull it off but he was going to break. He gaped at her for a moment and she met his eyes, "Really, with how you think of yourself do you find it that hard for me to like you? I'm not going to lie to myself anymore, I'm sick of pretending! Yes, I like you, what girl in their right minds wouldn't find you attractive? It's just, I didn't want to believe it but you know what? Why the hell shouldn't I? It's perfectly normal to-"

"Stop it, stop it, it's not funny, Weasley!" His voice had a panicky edge to it, "I know you're probably getting a kick out of watching me squirm but please, stop, there's such a thing as taking it too far."

_He... He said please._ She blinked, _Do I really affect him that much?_ She narrowed her eyes, "So, I'm not _allowed_ to like you?" She snorted, "Do you really think I want to?" She silently thanked Rachelle for the acting lessons. She sounded sincere.

Then, Scorpius surprised her yet again. He stopped leaning away from her and leaned closer, eyes burning into hers. "No." His voice was thick with an emotion she wasn't sure about, "You _wouldn't_ want to like me would you?" She found them switching roles as she took a step away from him. He smirked and she noticed his eyes focus down on her lips.

He wasn't going to-"What are you-Wait, don't-"

He chuckled, cutting her off and grabbing her chin. "Why not?" He asked, gray meeting blue yet again. "It's what you want, isn't it?" She tried to pull away but he whirled it around so her back was now against the wall. He leaned down closer, his breathe caressing her face.

"Malfoy-"

"Scorpius." He said softly, "Call me by my name."

She blushed, he was really going to kiss her. "Scorpius, are you sure _you_ aren't under the Imperius curse?"

"Rose, I've been in love with you since about second maybe first year. You just never noticed." His lips were barely brushing hers when he murmured, "Next time you try to seduce someone, make sure they don't already harbor feelings for you."

She had no time to respond because suddenly his lips were smashed desperately against hers. She wasn't sure how to react. _He... He had been in love-He loves me? Since... Merlin, how blind am I-_She gasped when he gently bit her bottom lips. He shoved his tongue into her mouth and her blush darkened, _Scorpius is snogging me... Wait! Scorpius is snogging me! Merlin's beard, why am I letting him-_

"Rose?_ Scorpius?_ What are you _doing_?"

Scorpius pulled away, not giving Rose enough time to collect her wits, and replied, "Hello, Albus, why so pale?"

Her cousin looked as if he had just witnessed the Apocolyspe, which he very might well have. Scorpius and her had been snogging and since that was utterly impossible who was to say the world wasn't ending? "You-you-you-"

Then, Albus did something that stunned her more than Scorpius snogging her.

He grinned.

"Finally! Merlin, how long was it going to take for you to get the guts to kiss her? I was starting to worry around fifth year!"

Rose twitched and decided that this was some strange dream and that she would wake up any minute now in her bed to find that Scorpius and her still hate each other and her cousin was not rotting for her rival to _kiss_ her.

* * *

**Heh heh, what happens when I'm bored. _Word_ still isn't working and it's really starting to bug me.**


End file.
